hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
محمود General Bio Alias: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark Designation: Armored Powers: Genius level intellect, Armored: Superhuman strength, supersonic flight, energy repulsor’s and missiles Team: '''The Avengers, The Illuminati '''This Incarnation: Extremis First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #39 A millionaire playboy, Stark graduated MIT at the top of his class and inherited his parents business, Stark Enterprises at a young age of 21. While investigating a rash of sabotages at one of his plants, Stark is injured in an explosion, kidnapped, and ordered to build a weapon of mass destruction. Instead he builds an armored suit to prolong his own life and turn the tables on his captors. He battled alcoholism along with ongoing heart problems. He is a founder member of the Avengers. Classic Alias: No different from above Designation: No different from above Powers: No different from above Team: No diffent from above First Appearence: Iron Man (Vol. 1) #85 Silver Centurion Armor Hulkbuster Armor Original Armor Modern Armor Stealth Armor World War Hulkbuster Armor Thorbuster Armor Desert Armor Torpedo Armor Movie Ultimate Superhero Squad Iron Man currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line fifty-two times: *In his red and yellow armor in the Iron Man and Thor 2-Pack *In his red and yellow armor with white eye holes in the Avengers Super City Playset, the Iron Man Single Pack, and The Secret Invasion Begins 4-Pack *In his red and gold armor in the Avengers Face Off 5-Pack *In his classic armor standing with white eye and mouth holes in the Iron Man and Fin Fang Foom Mega Pack and the Repulser Racer *In his classic armor standing with black eye and mouth holes in the Super Hero Secret Wars 2 4-Pack *In gold and red armor, standing with black eye and mouth holes in the Avengers Attack 7-Pack *In a lighter red version of his classic armor flying in the Iron Man Face Off 4-Pack *In a darker red version of his classic armor flying in Collector's Pack 3 *In a shiny version of his classic armor flying in The Crusaders of the Cosmos Playset *In his red and yellow armor with his arms out, leaning backward in the Armor Vault 3-Pack *In his classic red and gold Hulkbuster armor in the Hall of Armor 4-Pack *In a red and black version of his Hulkbuster armor in the Armor Vault 3-Pack *In his Silver Centurion armor in the Hall of Armor 4-Pack *Unmasked holding his helmet in the Hall of Armor 4-Pack *In his original silver armor in the Hall of Armor 4-Pack *In his original gold armor in The Genius of Tony Stark 4-Pack *In his World War Hulkbuster armor with gray on it in the King Hulk and Iron Man 2-Pack *In his World War Hulkbuster armor with dark gray on it in The Genius of Tony Stark 4-Pack *In his World War Hulkbuster armor with yellow on it and black eye holes in the Iron Defense Squad 3-Pack *In his Desert Armor unmasked holding his helmet in the Crimson Dynamo Attacks 4-Pack *In a red and gold version of his Silver Centurion armor in the Crimson Dynamo Attacks 4-Pack *In his stealth armor in The Danger Of Dreadknight 4-Pack *In his modern armor in The Danger Of Dreadknight 4-Pack and the Battle for Doom's Castle Playset *In his silver Mark I movie armor in the Iron Monger Attacks 4-Pack *In his movie armor in the Iron Monger Attacks 4-Pack *In his gold Mark I movie armor in the Armor Evolutions 3-Pack *In his gray Mark II movie armor in the Armor Evolutions 3-Pack *In his red and gold Mark III movie armor in the Armor Evolutions 3-Pack *In his red and silver Mark V movie armor in the Final Battle 3-Pack *In his red and yellow Mark VI movie armor in the Hi-Tech Showdown 3-Pack *In his Thorbuster armor in the Thorbuster Iron Man and Thor 2-Pack *In a red and gold version of his modern armor in the Iron Man and Spider-Woman 2-Pack *In a red and yellow version of his modern armor in the Armor Wars Part 1 3-Pack *With a removable helmet in the Iron Man and War Machine 2-Pack *With a removable helmet with shiny armor in the War Mechs 3-Pack *With a removable helmet with red and gold armor in the Iron Man and Tiger Shark 2-Pack *In a red and yellow version of his Silver Centurion armor in the Iron Man and MODOK 2-Pack *In his golden Avenger armor in the Armor Wars Part 2 3-Pack, and the Defeat of Dr. Doom 7-Pack *In his Torpedo armor in the Armor Vault 3-Pack *In his red and gold armor with his arms out, leaning backward in the Iron Man and Red Hulk 2-Pack *In his Ultimate armor in the Ultimate Giantman and Ultimate Iron Man Mega Pack *In his Classic Ultimate armor in the Repulsor Rammer *In what appears to be his cartoon armor in the Iron Man and Doctor Strange 2-Pack, the Hover Car, and Collector's Pack 4 *In a darker red version of his cartoon armor in the SDCC Exclusive 3-Pack *In his cartoon armor with a lighter armor in the Super Hero Headquarters Playset Images Category:Marvel characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters